


Secondhand Faith

by ragnarok89



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, BAMF Women, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Conflict of Interests, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Mystery, Mysticism, One Shot, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Hints of Kaho/Mary. “Soon you and I both will understand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Faith

"I take it that you've deal with forces beyond comprehension as well, am I right?" Kaho Mizuki inquired, standing before the woman named Mary Spencer, with a small smile on her face. She was regal and powerful, an air that commanded respect around her. "Surely you must have in Albion."

Even though the room was lit by the sunset from outside, Kaho knew Mary was frowning. "You're correct. How perceptive of you." Her temperament was serious, yet wavering from the close distance that they held to each other.

Kaho placed a hand on Mary's shoulder. The Colonel flinched but didn't move away. They both had allowed themselves so little—they both had the weight of the world on their shoulders, holding great truths and heavy burdens. Mary was curious about Kaho's knowledge of beings of a mystical persuasion. Kaho wanted to know how beings came to be in her world.

"There is so much we don't know, and so much left unanswered, Mary. But the time when we will… _that_ will come soon enough."

"How can you be so sure?"

But time passed either too quickly or too slowly for just the two of them.

Every time Kaho left, Mary was left confused and curious.

"Soon," Kaho whispered, standing, then kissing Mary on the forehead. "Soon you and I both will understand."

Mary wasn't sure if she understood it, but when Kaho turned the corner, Mary longed for her return.


End file.
